


As Aphrodite Slumbered (teaser)

by BBnibini



Series: Hamartia [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Author is a barista and is terrible at it, Eros - Freeform, F/M, Multi, Mystery, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sci-Fi Elements, Tragedy, Unreliable Narrator, Unrequited Love, disjointed storytelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBnibini/pseuds/BBnibini
Summary: If the sun would forsake him and take them away from him, then he will swear to meet them again in a world where the sun never rises--maybe then, their dreaming self could finally dream in peace. And he, their hopeless fool will pay for his sins for eternity.
Relationships: "Lucifer"/Main Character(Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Author/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Author/Reader (Shall We Date?:Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Hamartia [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784116
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	As Aphrodite Slumbered (teaser)

**Author's Note:**

> Please read [this post ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755353/chapters/69741591)for an explanation of this early release. 

> **SNEAK PEEK**
> 
> You had a vague feeling that something didn’t feel right. Gone was the tightness in your chest, weighing you down like a ticking time bomb waiting to explode, replaced instead by something…heavy. You looked around you to see the image of the man you’ve fallen in love with years ago, somehow back again in his youthful beauty. The blond hair that crowned his head reminded you of freshman year and your disgustingly obvious infatuation for him. Were his ill feelings for his natural colour also gone? You tousled his hair in his sleep, his deep green eyes then widened at your touch. It seems like you made inaccurate observations. He opened his mouth after much contemplation, his words making you even more confused.
> 
> “Who are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Date written: June 1, 2020


End file.
